Just My Luck
by miniprincess50
Summary: In Miami, Ally Dawson is a lucky girl and very successful recording artist. The clumsy Austin Moon is an unlucky wannabe singer who needs a lucky break for him and his band. He unsuccessfully tries to contact the world wide record producer Jimmy Star to promote them. When Ally meets Austin at a masquerade party, they share a kiss, swapping her fortune with his bad luck.
1. Good Luck vs Bad Luck

**Hey Guys! I wanted to tell ya'll that this story is highly based on a movie called "Just My Luck" and if you haven't watched it, that's okay. It's a really good movie so you should watch it some time,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

* * *

><p>"...be careful this morning people because it is raining cats and dogs this morning." Said the weather announcer.<p>

Raining? I hope I'll be able to get to the studio on time. I know you guys probably already know who I am but please let me introduce myself. My name is Allyson Dawson, Ally for short. I am a world wide recording artist but I also do a bit of acting here and there.

My career took flight when I was born actually because my father was an actor and my mother was a singer. Now that the introductions are over, I have to hurry to get to work. I grab my coat and hurry out the door.

After I close the door to my condo, I remember that it is raining and I did not take an umbrella, "whatever, I'm taking a taxi anyway."

You might be wondering why i'm taking a taxi if i'm a recording artist. Well, the answer is pretty simple, I want to act and live as normal as possible. I don't want to flaunt my money in other people's faces, that'll be rude. I run down the stairs of my condo and greeted the door man.

"Good morning, Timmy" I said with a wave.

He turns toward me, "Good morning, Ms. Dawson, it's going to be hard to get a taxi in this kind of weather. No umbrella?"

I look up at the sky and test my luck, "Do you really think I need one?" I ask nervously

Suddenly the dark clouds started clearing up and it stopped raining, letting the sun shine through. I sigh and smile, what luck!

Timmy made a surprised face and smiled, "guess you don't" he said and opened a taxi door for me.

I smile at him and was about to get in when I saw something hanging from the bottom of my shoe. I reach down and pick it up.

"Wow, a 20 dollar bill!" I say happily. I get in the taxi and give my destination to Dave, the taxi driver, "66th street, Star Records, please"

"You know, I know" He replied

I get my phone out and dial my best friend's number.

"Hey, Trish?" I ask

"iHeartRadio, you're caller 7, can you name our mystery song?" Said a radio MC

"Oops, I did it again, sorry" I apologize

"That's right! You win!" he says but I already hung up, I dial Trish's number again and double check to make sure it is the right one this time.

"That's like 5 wins in a row now, the force is strong this morning" Dave says

I laugh and bring my phone to my ear, "Hey, Trish"

"Hey, Ally" She says

"I'm actually running a bit early so I'm going to make a stop at Starbucks, what do you want?" I ask

"um, I want a caramel macchiato and a chocolate covered donut, please" She says

"Ok, see you at the studio" I say and hang up

I sigh, today's gonna be a great day!

**MEANWHILE**

"Austin, how are we gonna get _the _Jimmy Star to sign us if nobody has ever heard us play?"

I glance at my best friend, "I don't know but a plan will come to me so just wait for it."

Wassup, the name's Austin Moon and I'm the lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist for my band, Bad Luck. The band is made up of 5 people including me.

Dez, he plays the keyboard and is also my best friend.

Elliot, he plays bass guitar.

Rocky, he plays lead guitar and is also my older brother.

And Dallas, he plays the drums.

Right now, we're on our way to the city park so we can busk a bit. Jimmy Star always walks by this park because star records is next to it. We've tried many times to get his attention but it something always goes wrong but we're hoping today is our lucky day.

"We've been waiting for a year, I doubt the plan is coming" Dallas says

I sigh, "guys, I know we're going to be big soon, I can feel it!" I say with my arms spread wide and my eyes closed. I accidentally slip on a news paper and fall backwards but thankfully, Rocky caught me.

"Thanks, bro" I say. Rocky helps me back on my feet when a taxi cab drives over a big pool puddle and splashes me with dirty road water.

"Woah, man, are you okay?" Elliot asks

I shiver, "Yeah, yeah, i'm fine. It's just bad luck" It's always bad luck, "Let's just hurry to the park before Jimmy gets there."

When we get there, we saw Jimmy getting out of his car, "Right on time, guys. Let's move" I say

**BACK TO ALLY**

Dave pulls up in front of Star Records and I exit the car, "Bye, Dave!" I say before shutting the door. I enter the building and make my way towards the elevator but unfortunately, it closed before I could enter.

I sigh then i heard a ding behind me. I smile when I see that the second elevator opened and it was empty. I get in and press the button for the 5th floor. As the door was about to close, I heard a voice,

"Hey, please hold the elevator."

I place my hand in between the door and it opens up again letting Noah Evans in. He smiles at me and I smile back. Noah is also a recording artist signed to Star records, we will be recording a song together today because he is featuring in my new album.

"Thank you, Ally" he says

"You're welcome, Noah" I say

"Oh, I've been wanting to ask you something" He says

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asks

I smile apologetically, "sorry but the masquarade party is tonight, maybe some other time"

"Promise?"

"Promise" I confirm

"So, are you ready to see what a great team we make?" he asks with a wink and I blush

"Yeah, can't wait" I say and the elevator opens. We make our way to the studio and we're greeted by Trish.

"Hey, Ally, Noah, are you guys ready to begin?" She says and we nod. If you don't know, Trish is not only my BFF but she's also my manager and a great one too.

"Yup, let's get started" I say

**AUSTIN**

"Mr. Star, Mr. Star!" I yell and ran towards him but was held back by security, "Wait! I rally have to talk to you! It's super important!" He just kept walking and enters the building. I don't think he heard me.

"I guess we missed him again..." Dez says

I sigh "we'll get him next time, guys"

"I hope so" says Elliot

"I hope so too, man, I hope so too" I say and look up at the star records billboard, "Let's just busk, boys"

I began playing my guitar then soon the boys followed.

****I'm Yours ****(Jason Mraz)**  
><strong>

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
><em>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<em>  
><em>I fell right through the cracks<em>  
><em>Now I'm trying to get back<em>

_Before the cool dawn run out_  
><em>I'll be giving it my bestest<em>  
><em>And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.<em>  
><em>I reckon, it's again my turn<em>  
><em>To win some or learn some.<em>

_But I won't hesitate_  
><em>No more, no more.<em>  
><em>It cannot wait,<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free.<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.<em>  
><em>Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family<em>  
><em>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved<em>

_So I won't hesitate_  
><em>No more, no more.<em>  
><em>It cannot wait,<em>  
><em>I'm sure.<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate.<em>  
><em>Our time is short.<em>  
><em>This is our fate,<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_  
><em>And I will nibble your ear<em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
><em>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<em>  
><em>But my breath fogged up the glass<em>  
><em>And so I drew a new face and I laughed.<em>

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
><em>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.<em>  
><em>It's what we aim to do.<em>  
><em>Our name is our virtue.<em>

_But I won't hesitate_  
><em>No more, no more.<em>  
><em>It cannot wait,<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free.<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.<em>  
><em>So please don't, please don't, please don't...<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate.<em>  
><em>'Cause our time is short.<em>  
><em>This oh, this oh, this is our fate.<em>  
><em>I'm yours.<em>

When we finish, there are a bit of applause here and there, others are in too much of a hurry to listen. Even though the band has no recognition yet, I just have faith that we'll be able to go big. Don't ask me why because I don't why, just feel it.

I mean it's my dream.


	2. Almost There

**OK, the second chapter is here! I'm having lots of fun writing this story, when I read it, it makes me smile. I sometimes can't even believe I'm the one writing it.**

**Remember, I am still writing my story "Whatever it Takes" (if you haven't started reading it, you should) so i'm going to be alternating between both stories to update as soon as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALLY<strong>

"So, Ally, what are going to wear to the masquerade ball, tonight?" Trish asks

"I honestly don't have anything to wear" I say

Trish and Kira gasp.

Me, Trish and Kira are at my house hanging out like we always do after studio time. We're trying to pick out dresses and masks to wear to the masquerade ball tonight. I love masquerade balls! Something about them is just so magical and romantic.

"You don't know? You have a closet that's bigger than my whole bedroom stuffed with designer outfits" Trish says, "and you have the nerve to tell us that you have nothing to wear?"

"Yeah, can you believe her?" Kira says to Trish

I laugh, "whatever guys, I just don't know what to wear"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"I got it!" Kira says and rushes towards the door

"No, I got it!" Trish says and follows her

"It's my house!" I say and follow them

Kira looks through the peep whole, "oooh, who's the beauty?"

Trish pushes her to get a look, "wow, she's so pretty"

I gently push them both aside and take a look, "She's my next door neighbor"

I open the door, "Hey, Carla, what's up?"

She smiles, "So, I just got back from modeling camp and they gave me this dress to keep" she motioned towards the dress in her hands, "but when I saw it, I couldn't help but think that it would look wonderful on you so I want you to have it."

I gasp, "Carla, you know I can't take that, it's yours so you should keep it."

She shakes her head no, "I'm willingly giving it to you Ally, It's brand knew and I haven't even wore it yet. I really want you to have it, Think of it as a thank you for baby sitting my daughter last time."

I look at the dress, then at her, "Are you sure?" I ask and she nods

"okay, thank you so much" I say as I take the dress

"bye, I'll see you when I see you" She says

"Okay, bye" I say and close the door

"Well, looks like you have something to wear to the masquerade ball" Trish says

"What kind of dress is it?" I ask

Kira gasps, "It's a One shoulder floor length satin dress! These haven't even come out yet! Ok, there's positive energy and then there's just plain good luck and you are practically the definition of good luck."

I sigh, "Come on we've been over this. Trish we've known each other since first grade, can you please tell her that I'm not lucky?"

Trish makes a thinking face, "Well there was that time when you were voted prom queen for Richardson high"

I look at her, "So?"

"We went to Marano High" She said

"How does that even happen?" Kira asks and Trish shrugs

I laugh, "That's doesn't prove anything"

**AUSTIN**

I walk into my apartment building and walk into my house, "Madelyn, I'm home!"

My sister runs towards me from her bedroom, "Hey, Austin!"

"What happened to you, kiddo?" I ask when I see and action figure stuck to her face.

She sighed, "fourth grade boys happened."

"Yeah, I've been there before" I say

I lift her chin and turn her face to the right, "what did they use to stick it on with?" I ask

"Crazy glue" she answered

I chuckle, "at lease you had a better day than me"

"Did you get me a burger like you promised?" she asks

"Of course" I say and hand her a paper bag. I get alcohol from inside our bathroom mirror cabinet and dip a cotton ball in it.

"You ready?" I say, motioning to the cotton ball.

She bit her lip, "wait, is it gonna sting? Cause i kinda like wearing it"

I roll my eyes, "It's not gonna sting if you hold still" I kneel down and reach for the action figure, then start removing it.

"See, it wasn't so bad, was it?" I say when I finish and she shakes her head no, "so, what do you say?"

"Thank you, Austin" She says and I smile.

"Your welcome, kiddo. I gotta get to the bowling ally, the band is playing there today. Don't give grandma trouble while I'm gone" I say

"Can I please come too?" she asks

"Don't want to spend some time a jeff's house? His mom really like you" I suggest but then she gave me the puppy dog eyes and the quivering lip, "You know I can't say no to that face. Ok, come on, let's go"

**FAST FORWORD**

"Hey guys" I say and place my backpack on the ground, "Sorry I'm late, Madelyn wanted to come along"

"Hey Austin, Madelyn" Dez says, "let's get started, the manager almost kicked us out because he thought we were only here to 'chill' not play"

"Well then, let's get playing" I say, "Madelyn, sit over there and be our judge, okay? After the show, you tell us if we did good"

She smiles, "Okay!" I make my way on the stage, get my guitar and we begin.

"Let's start with 'Hey Juliet', okay?" I say and the band nods.

**Hey, Juliet **(LMNT)

_(Hey Juliet)_

_Hey I've been watching you_  
><em>Every little thing you do<em>  
><em>Every time I see you pass<em>  
><em>In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast<em>  
><em>I've tried to page you twice<em>  
><em>But I see you roll your eyes<em>  
><em>Wish I could make it real<em>  
><em>But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal<em>  
><em>'Cause I know you really want me<em>  
><em>I hear your friends talk about me<em>  
><em>So why you trying to do without me<em>  
><em>When you got me<em>  
><em>Where you want me<em>

_(Hey Juliet)_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

_Girl you got me on my knees_  
><em>Beggin' please, baby please<em>  
><em>Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way<em>  
><em>Too far to turn around<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna stand my ground<em>  
><em>Gimme just a little bit of hope<em>  
><em>With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance<em>

_'Cause I know you really want me_  
><em>I hear your friends talk about me<em>  
><em>So why you tryin' to do without me<em>  
><em>When you got me<em>  
><em>Where you want me<em>

_Hey Juliet_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

_I know you really want me_  
><em>I hear your friends talk about me<em>  
><em>So why you tryin' to do without me<em>  
><em>When you got me<em>  
><em>Where you want me<em>  
><em>You don't have to say forever<em>  
><em>For us to hang together<em>  
><em>So hear me when I say<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

_Hey Juliet_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

_Hey Juliet_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

"So how did we do?" I ask Madelyn

She smile, "awesome! When you become famous, I'll be you number 1 fan"

I smile softly and ruffle her hair, "Thanks, kiddo"

"Austin! We have great news!" Dallas says

"What?"

"Rocky got us a gig at Jimmy's masquerade ball tonight!" he says

I gasp, "Oh my god, That's great!" I turn to Rocky, "how did you do it?"

He shrugs smugly, "I know people"

I scoff, "yeah, you know people" I mock and he glares at me.

"This could finally be our lucky break!" Elliot says happily

I smile, "Yup, let's get a song ready. We have to make sure it's perfect plus we need masks."

This gig is going to change our lives, I can feel it!

* * *

><p><strong>This is the Link for Ally's Dress: A-line-One-Shoulder-Floor-length-Satin-Prom-Dress-FSM0061-_ ?utm_source=mb_Shopping&amp;utm_medium=PCS&amp;litb_from=paid_pcs_shopping&amp;utm_campaign=2048&amp;CA_6C15C=620011720000662949<strong>


	3. Fate Card

**Most of my time now is spent on writing my stories (and dance practice of course but whatever)...I love writing them soooo much it's crazy. **

**Masquerade Balls are where all the magic happens!**

**DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALLY<strong>

I look around the ball and can't hide the smile that makes it's way to my face. Trish and Kira look like their having so much fun. Believe it or not, I'm not one to party.

"Come on Ally, go dance!" Trish yells over the music

I shake my head, "No, I think I'll go get something to drink, It's almost time for me to perform"

She shrugs, "Ok but try and have some fun!"

I nod and make my way to the refreshments. I was pouring myself some fruit punch when I feel somebody pull on my dress. I turn around and there stood a little girl, she looks about 8 years old.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing here? Kids are not allowed at this ball" I say

She smiles, "I'm a big fan of yours so I came to warn you about something very important"

I raise an eyebrow, "Something important?"

She nods, "yes, very important, I'm going to tell you your fortune"

I bend down and smile, "ok, hit me"

Her face suddenly turns serious, "Look at this card" I look at it, "it shows that luck has always spun your way"

I nod, "Yeah, i guess it kinda has"

She also nods, "But now look at this card, it is the wheel of fortune but do you notice something unusual?"

I look at the card and try to read the writing but it was upside down, "um...it's upside down?"

She nods, "exactly, It means the wheel will be spinning backwards. The next card is the fate card, it means tonight, you will meet your fated one and your luck will be turned upside down"

I laugh, "well, this was fun honey, thank you for the laugh but I know your parents are probably looking for you so you should go."

"Katie! There you are!" A woman says, "I've been looking all over for you, don't run away like that again!"

"B-but mommy-" Katie starts but her mom cuts her off,

"I'm sorry if she was bothering you Mrs. Dawson, she's a big fan"

I smile, "I don't mind, she's a funny little kid"

Her mom smiles, "glad you love her. Ok Katie, let's go" she says and drags Katie away

"N-no it's not a joke!" Katie yells as she gets lost in the crowd

She was one funny but weird kid. I finally get my punch and move to sit next at the far corner because I was starting to get a headache.

The mic on stage screeches causing me to look up and see a band setting up to play.

"Um, hi, we're Bad Luck and we're gonna play a song for you, hope you like it" The vocalist says.

**AUSTIN**

I'm super nervous up here but I gotta shake it off and do my best.

"Ready guys?" I whisper and they all nod, "Ok, let's show them what we're made off"

**Outta My System **(Simple Plan)

_I try to brush it off_  
><em>Keep calm and collected but it just won't work<em>  
><em>They tell me "Read a book,<em>  
><em>Learn to cook, anything to keep your mind off her!"<em>

_And now I'm so-o_  
><em>Tired of feeling so low-ow<em>  
><em>Seven weeks in a row-ow<em>  
><em>I don't wanna hear about<em>  
><em>Don't wanna think about you<em>

_I wanna make out with the perfect stranger_  
><em>Get loud need a mind eraser<em>  
><em>Drink up tonight I'm on a mission<em>  
><em>To get you outta my system<em>  
><em>Downtown I'll be up all night<em>  
><em>Get lost in the flash of lights<em>  
><em>Drink up tonight I'm on a mission<em>  
><em>To get you outta my system<em>

_I try to be mature,_  
><em>Stay polite but I'm really thinking what's it worth<em>  
><em>When deep inside of me<em>  
><em>I can't breathe I'm a victim of a love sick curse<em>

_And now I'm so-o_  
><em>Tired of taking it slow-ow<em>  
><em>Seven weeks in a row-ow<em>  
><em>I don't wanna hear about<em>  
><em>Don't wanna think about you<em>

_I wanna make out with the perfect stranger_  
><em>Get loud need a mind eraser<em>  
><em>Drink up tonight I'm on a mission<em>  
><em>To get you outta my system<em>  
><em>Downtown I'll be up all night<em>  
><em>Get lost in the flash of lights<em>  
><em>Drink up tonight I'm on a mission<em>  
><em>To get you outta my system<em>

_Outta my system_  
><em>Outta my system<em>  
><em>Outta my system<em>

_It's been so long since I've been myself_  
><em>Talking like, walking like someone else<em>  
><em>Feels so good to get back to me<em>  
><em>Rid myself of this misery<em>  
><em>Now I'm here coming back to life<em>  
><em>Turning my wrongs all back to right<em>  
><em>I was way down, I was locked up<em>  
><em>Now I'm free<em>

_I'm gonna make out with the perfect stranger_  
><em>Get loud need a mind eraser<em>  
><em>Drink up tonight I'm on a mission<em>  
><em>To get you outta my system<em>  
><em>Downtown I'll be up all night<em>  
><em>Get lost in the flash of lights<em>  
><em>Drink up tonight I'm on a mission<em>  
><em>To get you outta my system<em>

_Oh, oh outta my system_  
><em>Oh, oh outta my system<em>  
><em>Outta my system<em>

After the performance, I decide to get something to drink but on my way I was distracted by a beauty sitting by herself at the corner of the room. I walk up to her to see if she was okay.

"Well, don't you look lonely" I say

She looks up at me, "I'm not lonely, I'm just not head over heels about partying."

I smile, "Well you should at least try to have some fun. How about a dance with me?"

She laughs, "Is that what you came all the way here for?"

I shrug and stretch my hand out for her, "Maybe"

She smiles and take my hand, "Sure, I'll dance with you"

As we move towards the dance floor, I swear I felt electricity go down my spin when her hand touched mine. Ignore it, Austin, ignore it.

"I loved your performance, you guys were great" she complimented

I grin, "Thanks, don't you wanna congratulate me?"

She raises a brow, "I just did"

I smile, "I mean in another way"

She looks me me straight in the eyes, "what kind of way?"

We keep staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until we both start leaning in and finally our lips touch. I feel a power surge through me but I can't pin point what it is. When we pull apart we continue to stare at each other.

"um...I-i have to go" she says and starts running away

"W-wait!" I yell but she was already lost in the crowd. I didn't even get her name.

"Austin Moon!" I hear somebody call. I turn around and was met with none other than Jimmy Star. The band is following close behind him.

"M-Mr. Star!" I say

"I just want to say that loved your performance and I think you guys can go really far. I would like to sign you guys to my record." He says

I can not believe my ears, all our efforts of trying to get Jimmy Star to recognize us has finally payed off! He's signing us! We all let out triumphant yells.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Star! We won't let you down!" I say and shake his hand frantically.

Luck Me!

**ALLY**

Why did I kiss him? Why did he kiss me? I ask myself these questions as I lean on the punch table. My hand accidentally knocks over the punch bowl and it spills all over my dress.

Ugh!

"Ally!" Trish yells

"Huh?"

"Jimmy says you won't be able to perform tonight because the ball is ending early. He says her has something important he needs to take care of" she says

"ok?" I say

Tonight has been a very weird night for me. Maybe if I go home and sleep it off everyting will me fine tomorrow.

Yeah, tomorrow will be better.

Tomorrow my luck will come back.


	4. We Meet Again

**I'm most likely going to be really busy tomorrow so I'm going to update now. Now that fate has done it's job, let's see how Austin and Ally are handling it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

><p>Today has been the worst day of my life.<p>

It's tomorrow, and my luck has shown absolutely no sign of coming back.

I went to starbucks to get lunch before work but I left my wallet at home so I had to go back home, get my wallet and go back to starbucks. I tried to catch a taxi but it just splashed me with water and while I was wiping myself off, another taxi splashed me...

I decided to just skip starbucks and go straight to the studio. When I finally got there, I was a hot mess.

"What happened to you?" Trish asks

I sigh, "Let's just say today's not my lucky day"

She gasps playfully, "What? Everyday's your lucky day!"

I smile and roll my eyes, "Very funny, Trish. So, where's Noah?"

"He went to get something to eat since you weren't here yet but he'll be back soon and then we can start. It's the last day anyway, no need to rush"

I nod, "Okay"

**FAST FORWARD**

Guess who's walking home because taxi's refuse to stop for her? Me. I have no idea what is happening to me. Normally I just need to whistle and 4 or 5 taxi's stop for me. I need to eat something!

I spot a food place close by so head over to it and enter. When I sat down, I opened my purse and...just my luck, I left my wallet in the studio.

The waiter comes up to me, "what can I get for you?"

I smile, "can I just get a glass of water?"

He frowns and points at a sign "If you're not buying anything, you can't sit"

I follow his hand and saw signs that read "No Buy, No Restroom" and "No Buy, No Sit"

I smile nervously, "Can I use the restroom?"

He scowls, "Very funny, now leave!"

I sigh and get up "Ok, fine, I'm leaving"

Everyone in the place is staring at me, "what? Are you guys enjoying the show? You know, the real me doesn't have days like this. You know what? Maybe I'm not actually here right now, this is all probably just a sick nightmare i'm having induced by a deep tissue massage." People chuckle, "Yeah, a massage that I won at a charity raffle."

I glance at a man's food in front of me, "man, that looks good. Are you done with that?"

He lifts the plate and offers it to me, "No! That was a joke, I'm not going to eat your scraps, gosh" I say and he puts his plate down, "maybe just some bacon" I grab his bacon and stuff it in my mouth.

I glance around the room and instantly feel embarrassed, "Oh my gosh, I'm like a Coyote" I take the bacon out off my mouth and place it back on the plate, accidentally spilling the salt in the process, "oh, great"

I grab the salt, "just so everyone knows, I think what i'm about to do is completely ridiculous but it can't hurt, can it?" I put some salt in my hand and trow it over my shoulder. It accidentally hits the waiter's face and he falls backwards onto a table.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, it was an accident" I say as people try to help him up.

A guys grabs my hand, "excuse me, but I think it's time to go" he says

I nod, "Sorry again!" I call out as he drags me out of the food place.

"I think we're clear, now" He says

I sigh, "Thanks for that, sorry"

He chuckles, "I couldn't help but overhear your, um..."

"Oh, my meltdown?" I finish

"Yup" He says

"Sorry, I'm just having a really bad day. I'm on break from work so I need to find a job to keep me busy and me suis totalement embarrassant a été la goutte d'eau" I say

He pulls a confused face, "what?"

I laugh, "I said totally embarrassing myself was the last straw, I thought it would sound better if I said it in French"

He smiles, "It did. Well, I thought you looked a bit hungry so I though you could eat this" He says and hands me turkey on rye.

I smile, "wow, thank you!" I say and take it from him, "nice to meet you" I makes my way to a bench and began to eat while he follows me.

"You know, I know a job you can take" He says and kneels in front of me.

I look at him, "really? What's the scam?"

He chuckle, "No scam, It's just a job...a crappy job but a job"

I smile, "but really, what's the scam?"

"Let's just say I know how it's like to be...SOL" he says

"SOL?" I ask

He nods, "Shipped out of luck"

"What makes you think I'm SOL? Just because I spilled the salt back there?" I ask

"Yup and..." He points behind me.

I turn around and see a sign on the bench, 'Wet Paint' it reads. I groan.

He sighs, "Look where you are now, I've been there, I lived there, I was practically the mayor of there"

We chuckle and he stands up, "I'm Austin" he says and brings his hand out. I shake it and stand up.

"Ally" I say

He smiles, "I know, you're pretty famous here...and everywhere else. I'm kind of a fan"

I laugh, "Well, always nice to meet a fan. So, are we going to the job interview now? Cause I'm not really dressed for one."

He smiles, "You don't need to be dressed up for this interview. Besides, I think the paint looks good on you. It really brings out your...back?"

I laugh, "Thanks, Austin"


End file.
